L'excès du vice
by Tsukii-Yan
Summary: 7, c'est le nombre parfait de la Bible. Alors, pourquoi y'a t-il aussi 7 péchés capitaux? Et pourquoi l'un deux, désœuvré et impatient, tourne-t-il comme fauve en cage sur Terre?


Bonjouuuuur! Ca faisait longtemps, hein? J'ai eu quelques soucis (on s'en fout.)

Bon. Je préfère vous prévenir de suite, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de cet OS, très loin de la. Pour ma 13ème fiction, j'aurais pu rêver mieux. Mais j'en avais marre de ne plus rien publier depuis une plombe, alors je le publie quand même :) Et j'en profite pour faire passer un message important.

**Note important concernant tous les auteurs; **_J'ai vu hier que FF avait entamé une _**"purge"**_ de bon nombre de textes. C__ette vague de suppressions a débutée début juin. Je vous explique; on n'a normalement pas le droit de publier, par exemple, de _lemon_ sur ce site, les lemon appartenant au rating MA, interdit sur FF, afin de le garder ouvert a tout public. Nous n'avons pas le droit non plus de publier de _songfic_. Ainsi, apparemment, le site a procédé a une recherche de mots clés dans les résumés des fictions, et ont supprimées purement et simplement certaines ou figurait simplement dans le résumé un mot qui ne leur plairait pas, sans même prévenir l'auteur à l'avance de son enfreinte au reglement (parce que soyons francs, il n'est pas marqué noir sur blanc que les sonfics sont interdites, par exemple.). Quelques 18 000 histoires ont été supprimées comme ca (principalement dans les fandom d'Harry Potter et Naruto), ce qui fait moins d'1% de la part totale et concentré dans la partie anglophone du site, mais je vous conseille de faire attention quand même. _

_Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il est permis ou non de publier, je vous renvoie sur cette page; topic/80956/63666185/1/_

_Et pour lire le débat (ou même y participer) à ce sujet; topic/77277/63339340/1/_

_Enfin, si vous voulez migrer vers un autre site, voila les solutions que les auteurs peuvent vous proposer;topic/77279/63455981/1/_

_(il faut garder le début de l'adresse sur laquelle vous êtes actuellement et ajouter le reste derrière)_

J'ai donc mis un rating M pour cet OS, préférant voir au plus qu'au moins. En plus, il n'est pas la pour rien. Il y a présence de mots très crus, et une banalisation du sexe assez affligeante.

Sur ce... Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Sebastian" regarda son jeune maître, abandonné au monde incertain des rêves. Comme personne n'était en mesure de l'observer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il se permit de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Une bouffée de désir, brutale et violente, venait de nouveau prendre possession de lui alors qu'il observait l'enfant inconscient. Malgré tout le contrôle qu'il avait sur son enveloppe humaine, il ne put empêcher une contraction douloureuse d'enserrer son bas-ventre.

Il avait l'impression que sa peau en frémissait d'elle-même, tant il était impatient.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus ce contrat conclu au mépris de sa nature véritable lui semblait stupide.

Ah oui, évidemment, arrivé à ce point, on est obligé de fournir une explication pour permettre aux lecteurs de comprendre la suite.

Vous n'ignorez évidemment pas que le Diable est en réalité un ange déchu, car il convoitait trop de pouvoir? Parfait.

Il coule de source qu'il n'a pu se contenter d'une piètre vie passée sur Terre, comme s'en sont satisfait Loki et Bartleby pendant des années. Il a donc fondé son propre royaume souterrain, que l'on a bien vite appelé Enfer.

Seulement voila, malgré sa diabolisation, ce fameux royaume s'est bien rapidement remplie de millions d'âmes humaines. Et Satan en fut bien vite fatigué. Malgré la surveillance de Cerbère, et tous les anges déçus et déchus qui venaient continuellement grossir ses rangs, il ne voulait plus gérer tout cela en solo. Parce que cela l'ennuyait profondément, parce qu'il était lassé de ces journées monotones, parce que ce n'était pas pour ca qu'il avait été congédié du Paradis, parce que, tout simplement.

Alors, il se divisa lui-même en 7 parties, ne serait-ce que pour narguer l'Eglise et leur chiffre parfait.

7 démons naquirent de cette décision, 7 unités indépendantes qu'il fallait réunir pour obtenir à nouveau l'entité qui portait encore sur Terre le nom de Diable. Chacune d'entre elle était Satan, et par conséquent aucune ne l'était, puisqu'il n'existait, pour ainsi dire, plus.

On les appelait aussi les Enfants du Diable, ce qui étymologiquement parlant, était complètement faux, bien entendu. Les humains les connaissait mieux sous le nom des 7 péchés capitaux.

Et comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, en temps que lecteurs intelligents, celui que l'on appelait aujourd'hui "Sebastian" était un de ceux-là.

La Luxure, plus précisément.

"Une bien piètre Luxure, au moment présent." ricana intérieurement le majordome des enfers, amer.

Evidemment, il était fier de sa Nature. Mais il avait aussi l'impression désagréable que c'était la plus compliquée à porter.

L'Orgueil. Leur incarnation en tant qu'humain étant systématiquement une image de la perfection, impeccable à tout point de vue, il aurait eu bien tort de ne pas se vanter. En tant que démon non plus, évidemment, il n'avait aucune raison de s'empêcher d'être agaçant, surtout au vu du fait que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à l'une des 7 parties du Diable lui-même. Encore moins ses contractants...

L'Avarice. La belle affaire! Une avare dans un monde d'avare, qui le remarquerait? Elle ne voulait pas partager? Personne n'irait lui disputer ses biens. Elle voulait une maison d'argent, teintée d'or, en Enfer ou sur Terre? Elle l'avait. L'âme de son contractant était exclusivement sienne? C'était les clauses du contrat. Lorsqu'on était démone, une démone puissante de surcroît, il était normal d'être attachée à ses biens à un point démesuré.

La Paresse. Déléguer la tâche, quand on avait dans son sillage une centaine de diablotins en l'attente de bonnes grace, c'était simple, si simple... Qu'il s'agisse de se sustenter, de déclencher un ouragan ou un feu de forêt, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de claquer les doigts pour être obéi. Après tout, ou était le mal? Quoique son contractant lui ordonne, ce serait fait. Mais pas par lui.

La Gourmandise. Ah, la gourmande avait une existence des plus simples! Pas gourmette pour deux sous (façon de parler, evidemment), elle picorait dans tous les plats qui passaient à sa portée, encore et encore. Elle se repassait de la moindre âme qu'elle pouvait atteindre, jamais lassée, toujours en chasse. Fatigué depuis longtemps de cette méthode, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'elle se satisfaisait probablement plus ainsi qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

L'Envie. Il était bien plus qu'envieux, il était jaloux et égoïste. Mais quelle importance? Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, il le détruisait, ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait, dut-ce-t-il le voler, et il le gardait. Même si c'était au dépens de ses contractants, et alors? Leurs ordres n'étaient pas clairs, et leur faiblesse, les rendant impuissants, était la seule à pouvoir être blâmée s'ils étaient mécontents. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait. C'était aussi simple que cela.

La Colère. Il était rare que ses contrats ne se terminent en bonne et due forme. Et ses élans de rages étaient aussi redoutés que fréquents- tant auprès de ses protégés que de ses semblables. Après tout, elle avait réduit en cendres bon nombre de repères démoniaques, on lui attribuait la plupart des séismes qui avaient secoués la Terre et il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'envisageait pas d'autre manière d'être. Comment aurait-elle pu souffrir d'un état de fait qu'elle jugeait tout à fait normal?

Mais lui, la Luxure, il en était dévoré de l'intérieur. Plus que sa Nature propre, c'était sa pire ennemie. C'était un feu violent qui lui consumait méchamment les entrailles, une faim jamais assouvie, un désir puissant et incontrôlable qui menaçait à chaque instant de prendre le pas sur les valeurs esthétiques qu'il s'astreignait desespérement à suivre, comme un dernier recours contre sa folie démoniaque.

Et compte tenu de ces fameuses valeurs, il était évidemment totalement exclu de _violer_ son contractant.

Ah, bien sûr, il était heureux d'avoir donné à la luxure la puissance qui était la sienne désormais, il était satisfait de voir qu'elle en était devenue un commerce de plus en plus florissant et qu'elle pervertissait l'esprit des humains à une vitesse effarante... Mais, lui, en tant que démon, il avait besoin de plus.

Et voir son petit maître nonchalamment abandonné à la caresse de ses draps de satin, ce n'était vraiment pas pour l'aider. Voir ses paupières closes, ses lèvres entrouvertes et son visage de porcelaine abandonné en toute confiance aux rênes de la nuit alors que non loin de lui rodait un démon affamé... Vraiment, il ne l'aidait pas.

De surcroit, il pouvait vraiment se permettre de dire que son mignon petit maître était l'image de l'innocence faite homme - ou plutôt jeune garçon dans ce cas précis. Quelle pire torture aurait-on pu lui infliger? Cette image d'une innocence parfaite, le vil démon qu'il était crevait d'envie de la saccager avec force et violence. Il voulait voir cette incarnation insolente partir en éclats, voler en un million de morceaux microscopiques, se briser lentement sous chacun de ses coups profonds, acharnés et _cruels_.

Voila la véritable raison qui le poussait à choisir l'apparence qui devenait la sienne. Une apparence parfaitement séduisante. Et cette fois non plus, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, evidemment.

Ses yeux carmins étaient plus profonds que des abysses ensanglantées. Et il savait que depuis 3 ans, plus d'un s'y était perdu.

Ses mèches noires venaient délicatement jouer contre une peau parfaite d'albâtre. Depuis 3 ans, plus d'un y avait laissé s'égarer ses doigts, fasciné.

Ses muscles finement dessinés le rendaient plus désirable encore qu'Apollon. Pour l'avoir vu, de cela il était sûr.

Mais après tout, qu'aurait-il pu attendre d'un Lord, de cet âge _la_, à cette époque _la_, de ce sexe _la_?

"Sebastian" retira un de ses gants blancs et observa longuement le symbole qui ornait sa main gauche, avant de se mordiller le pouce, consumé une fois de plus par le désir pressant et insistant, ce désir de déchirer l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en fasse mal lui-même.

Lorsqu'il dormait, son maître semblait en outre encore plus vulnérable, et cela renforçait l'agacement, l'impatience, la tension de son démon de compagnie. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la, avant de commettre l'irréparable, et de risquer par la suite une rupture de contrat (expérience fort désagréable et humiliante au demeurant.).

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce sale gamin s'acharnait-il, tous les soirs, a lui demander de le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil, à lui demander de lui donner ses bains? Alors que le diable ne voulait qu'une chose; se laisser consumer par ce feu malsain qui brûlait au fond de son être...

"K'so..." jura "Sebastian", considérablement agacé, profitant de son don de démon pour les langues afin qu'aucun oreille indiscrète ne puisse comprendre l'était dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le pire dans l'histoire, lui semblait-il, c'était toute la puissance dont il était capable de faire preuve... et l'inutilité absolue dont elle lui était à l'instant précis.

Il se devait de _pousser_ son Bocchan au vice, ce qui était loin d'être chose aisée. En effet, dans une société ou ne serait-ce que le mot "sexe" était tabou, le jeune Ciel ne devait, à la base, même pas juger la chose possible.

A force d'approches (plus ou moins subtiles), "Sebastian" esperait bien faire rentrer dans la caboche de ce sale môme l'envie de profiter de son corps de rêve, malgré son sexe masculin apparent.

Et savoir que s'il échouait, le corps de son maître irait à une blonde aux couettes affriolantes en mal d'amour...

Ah! Cela le mettait hors de lui! Ce n'était pas naturel pour lui d'agir comme ca. Jamais on ne lui avait autant résisté, et par là, evidemment, la tentation devenait plus grande de prendre de force ce qui mettait si longtemps à lui revenir. Habituellement, il soufflait quelques mots d'une voix suave dans l'oreille de ses victimes désignées, et il obtenait ce qu'il voulait dans les secondes suivantes. Ou bien, il violait purement et simplement sa victime, qui ne trouvait au final rien à redire.

Mais dans ce cas précis, impossible. Il devait agir avec beaucoup plus de finesse, et pousser le jeune maître a réclamer lui-même le plaisir que se ferait une joie de lui procurer le majordome démoniaque -en tant que fidèle serviteur prêt à tout pour satisfaire les besoins de son employeur.

Or, il se doutait bien de ce que ce gamin objectait dans cette petite tête bien faite qui était la sienne.

Premièrement. D'un point de strictement éthique et juridique s'il s'en fallait, c'était de la pédophilie pure et simple. Mais ce fossé d'âge, conjugué à la vraie Nature de "Sebastian" (et pas seulement sa condition de démon) s'associait à une considérable différence d'expérience en la matière. Et s'il y avait une chose que l'orgueilleux Ciel detestait, c'était bien montrer son ignorance dans un domaine, quel qu'il soit.

Secondement. Officiellement, il était son majordome. En tant que petit Lord bien élevé, il devait être impossible pour le plus jeune de songer à fricoter avec le roturier qu'il était censé être.

Troisièmement. Leur sexe commun, évidemment. Et ça, alors ça, à une époque pareille, c'était hors de question. Pire honte que la peine capitale qu'ils encourraient. Impossible, impensable, inconcevable.

Le démon ricana, dévoilant des canines pointues. Ces défenses ne seraient pas difficiles à percer. Il les avaient déjà soigneusement entamées, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Ce qui jouait contre lui, c'était son impatience.

Il voulait cet enfant, ici et maintenant, à chaque seconde qui filait. Il voulait le faire sien, et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il lui était impossible de concevoir qu'il puisse vieillir avant qu'il ne l'entendisse hurler comme il se doit ce nom qu'il lui avait attribué.

Il voulait le voir s'abandonner à ses bras, jouir contre lui pendant qu'il était encore enfant, pur, frêle, innocent enfant au corps fragile. Il voulait voir son oeil de saphir se souiller autant que l'était celui d'améthyste, mais cette fois, du flot écrasant de la luxure.

Cet oeil couleur océan, il voulait le voir dévasté par des vagues de plaisirs et désirs violents, des vagues qui balayeraient tout sur leur passage et apaiseraient enfin le feu qui brûlait ardemment en lui. Enfin, il pourrait marquer définitivement le corps de son contractant comme sien.

Pas besoin de fioritures. Il était la Luxure, après tout.

Il voulait _baiser_ son jeune maître, ni plus ni moins. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, de toute la force de son être, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'en puisse plus et le supplie de se retirer en pleurant.

Voilà, c'était dit.

Derrière son masque de majordome irréprochable, il n'en pouvait plus. Il bouillonnait d'impatience, de désir, de langueur, d'agacement. Il en crevait et n'en pouvait plus de devoir agir lentement, avec subtilité, pour laisser croire à ce lamentable petit humain que c'était lui qui était aux commandes de leur tandem, et qu'il ne faisait que répondre à ses exigences.

Toute cette attente, cela allait se payer.

* * *

L'impeccable majordome consulta sa montre à gousset. Enfin. Il était l'heure de sortir ce gamin du sommeil. Ne voulant lui faire le moindre cadeau au regard de ce qu'il lui faisait subir, l'homme en livrée noire tira d'un coup sec sur les rideaux.

"Hnnnnn... Sebastian..." gémit son contractant en se cachant péniblement les yeux.

Un nouveau brasier s'alluma dans le sus-nommé, torture supplémentaire qui menaçait de le faire céder.

Est-ce que ce triple imbécile se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait?

Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout, en tant que diable, il avait contrôle permanent sur l'aspect extérieur de son enveloppe humaine - et celle-ci restait _toujours_ de marbre.

"Il est l'heure de vous lever, jeune maître." sourit le démon, parfait dans son rôle.

* * *

Il l'avait asséné. Il appartenait entièrement à son contractant, corps et substance, jusqu'au dernier de ses cheveux.

La Luxure si versatile avait concentré tout son poids sur un seul être, un enfant fragile à l'âme si_ insolente_.

Et la Luxure aspirait à plonger toute entière en lui, cela dût-ce-t-il le briser.

* * *

Evidemment, "Sebastian" se trompait lorsqu'il songeait que l'existence de ses confrères était plus simple que la sienne.

Il n'était guère aisé pour l'Orgueil d'être celui à qui on donne les ordres. Et renoncer à sa toute puissance pour jour à l'humain au besoin ne lui plaisait pas davantage.

Etre avare, c'est une course en avant, et l'Avarice s'en était bien rendue compte. On en veut toujours plus, et plus on en a, moins on est satisfait. Le pire, c'était de devoir arrêter de courir pour manger.

Armée de diablotins ou non, il arrivait toujours un moment ou le service exigé était mal rendu, et la Paresse devait se charger lui-même de remplir la tâche demandée, et réparer les dégâts occasionnés de surcroît. Activité fort antithétique au demeurant.

La Gourmandise ne s'arrête jamais. Elle ne peut pas. Et inévitablement, lorsqu'elle convoitait une âme, une autre plus attirante encore s'agitait à côté. Et il était impossible de consommer les deux en même temps.

L'Envie finissait toujours par désirer des choses auxquelles son contractant lui avait expressément interdit ne serait-ce que penser. Ou des choses impossibles à conserver... Comme la vie de ce même contractant. Et auxquelles il devait donc renoncer.

La Colère avait l'impression que le monde entier s'acharnait à la pousser à bout - et elle n'avait même pas le droit de tuer ses contractants pour les punir de cela! Au moins le dernier avait-il eu la décence de succomber rapidement à une crise cardiaque...

* * *

Pour moi, l'Envie est incarnée par Hannah (Kuroshitsuji II), et la Gourmandise par Claude (Kursohitsuji II). La Luxure, Sebastian évidemment et notre Ciel démoniaque serait bien placé pour voler la place de l'Orgueil! Quant à la Colère, la Paresse et l'Avarice... Et Thompson, Timber et Cantebury... Je les adore, mais ce seraient plus les diablotins de la Paresse (mon préféré, c'est Cantebury)... C'est pour ca que j'avais bien envie de considérer Hannah comme la Paresse en plus de l'Envie. Je crois même que ca correspondrait plus. En fait, je ne sais pas.

Par contre, ce qui me parait bizarre, c'est que ni les triplés, ni Hannah n'ont les ongles noirs. C'est une caractéristique des démons engagés par contrat?

Ah, j'allais presque oublier. Merci d'en être arrivé jusque là!


End file.
